Don t Forget Me
by Underword
Summary: Amar a un hombre equivocado la llevó a un error más grande...amar a un hombre que debió haberle correspondido le hacía sentir culpa y arrepentimiento. Un fic de SuiKarin, ambos distanciados con pensamientos melancólicos.


"**Don´t forget me"**

**Personajes: Suigetsu y Karin **en verdad, ni sé por qué se me ocurrió este fic, simplemente luego de ver que Karin decidió distanciarse de Sasuke empezó a agradarme y más cuando pedía comida a cambio de la información que tenía…jeje

**Clasificación: K+**

**Género: **Romance

**Trama: **Luego de ver que amaba al hombre equivocado, en estos momentos se preguntaba si la persona que debió haberle amado estaba pensando en alguien…esperaba que ese alguien fuera ella.

* * *

><p>Un suspiro lleno de aburrimiento largó en forma de bufido de parte de una pelirroja aburrida luego de responderles simples preguntas a un desconocido y atemorizante hombre lleno de cicatrices en el rostro, según sus fuentes, no parecía simpático en cuanto a su anterior argumento "triste".<p>

Al menos, le dieron unos minutos contados para descansar y al menos, comer su preciado katsudon que tanto ansiaba en degustarlo en la boca. Divaga su vista hacia un rincón de la habitación para nada colorida…una lámpara cegadora (y lo seguía siendo, a pesar de haberse acostumbrado unas horas sentada ahí) y luego…una ventana, el cielo era ese tono azul pálidamente claro como crema mientras las viajeras nubes no paraban de moverse con lentitud ante el arrastre de las manos invisibles de los vientos.

Para ser honesta por primera vez en su vida, no observaba exactamente el cielo mismo sino que…miraba fijamente un punto ciego pensando en la persona que menos esperaba en su mente. Y esa persona, era de un cierto muchacho de cabello blanco con destellos celestes, ojos similares de un tono amatista y una sonrisa traviesa que tanto la fastidiaba…pero a la vez, lo _adoraba. _

Como extrañarla…en estos momentos se arrepentía en haber tomado decisiones equivocadas, también al mostrarse egoísta, especialmente con él.

_Suigetsu_

Era raro sentir como albergaba esa sensación de tristeza, es como si las risas y esos ruidos que todo el tiempo escuchaba de él, de pronto desaparecieron como si el viento se hubiera llevado todo.

Se sentía estúpida…estúpida en haber amado a un hombre que ni le tomaba importancia.

**-Flash Back—**

_Sasuke…_

_El nombre de la persona, al que lo todos sus compañeros lo nombraron líder se esfumó en un instante al haber sentido un filo cortando su garganta pero a la vez hiriéndola con gravedad una parte de sus órganos ubicados desde su hombro hasta su pecho izquierdo._

_Sus ojos rojizos se pasearon con lentitud hacia el arma brillante hecha de la misma luz del rayo traspasándola como un simple árbol que pronto caería inerte sin vida._

_Sintió un líquido cálido y de un gusto metálico pasearse en la comisura de sus labios, tosió con violencia escupiendo más cantidad de ese líquido._

_Sangre…_

_Luego sus ojos vagaron hacia la persona que se encontraba en frente de ella, la que una vez admiró y que tal vez dio su corazón por él esperando ser, alguna vez correspondida. Pero, todos sabemos que esos son solo sueños que nunca se cumplirán y que la realidad nos la mostraría de manera decepcionante y a la vez dolorosa._

_-Sasuke…¿Qué…era…qué era para ti? –fue la única pregunta que salió de sus ensangrentados labios sin salir del shock desde que el aludido la apuñaló de sorpresa._

_La persona simplemente le sonrió malévolamente devolviéndole una mirada que no esperaba. No encontraba culpa, ni tampoco remordimiento…simplemente llegó a ver unos ojos teñidos de odio y maldad siniestra que la hizo calar hasta sus huesos. _

_-Karin…desde que dejaste que te tomaran como rehén…simplemente te convertiste en…estorbo –esas palabras la lastimaron profundamente, el dolor que sentía en su corazón era mucho peor que la herida hecha por el filo de una espada luminosa, sin soportarlo se colapso hasta tocar el suelo con violencia sin recibir una mirada del pelinegro._

_Nunca pensó que Sasuke se volvería así. Nunca creyó que la trataría como basura luego de haberle ayudado para que lograra su victoria. Ahora se había dado cuenta de algo, jamás conoció del todo a Sasuke…jamás se había dado cuenta del mal que difundía su corazón, pero también…jamás llegó a ver los sentimientos de él más que el de ella._

_La usó como herramienta para después desecharla como lo hizo con sus compañeros, en estos momentos…hubiera preferido estar con ellos a pesar de haber sido una maldita egoísta, se arrepentía de haber elegido estar con alguien que la veía como nada._

_Ese error, la llevó otra vez en sentimientos de nostalgia cuando su anterior vida era de un shinobi de una aldea. Desde su nacimiento hasta su pre adolescencia pertenecía a Kusagakure como shinobi aunque no servía de mucho para sus compañeros debido que sólo se especializaba en rastrear movimientos de chakras y otras formas de vida. Se sentía única y orgullosa de su técnica, pero a la vez eso no le ha servido mucho…durante el examen Chunin en el que ingresó junto con sus aliados, recibieron ataque sorpresa dentro del temible Bosque de la Muerte. No recordaba nada de lo que ocurrió…todo fue tan repentino, estaba sola en medio de la nada, no encontraba rastros de sus compañeros…ellos han muerto, ella fue tan cobarde que logró salvar su pellejo. _

_Estúpida…nunca tuvo agallas para hacer algo por alguien, ni siquiera en el momento en que estaba integrada de nuevo en un equipo se preocupó por alguien. Solo de ella misma y de sus caprichos._

_No sabía la razón por la que sentía admiración hacia personas como Sasuke, en el momento en que fue salvada por él no se sentía más que agradecida, desde el momento que supo que se había unido a Orochimaru. Pensó que sería una oportunidad perfecta para demostrarle lo que sentía y que tal vez, algún día Sasuke le correspondería cuando se diera cuenta._

_¡Qué estúpida! _

_Cuando se dio cuenta de la verdadera máscara que ocultaba el enigmático pelinegro…era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás._

_Era inútil moverse para escapar, sus heridas eran tan profundamente graves que era imposible autocurarse. No. Su técnica de curación no servía para ella ni siquiera duraba mucho._

_Los pasos lentos y atemorizantes no tardaron en retumbar la tierra cubierta de sólidos materiales rocosos, paseó con lentitud su mirada. Nadie estaba para salvarla otra vez, nadie estaba para auxiliarla. Ahora iba ser asesinada por la persona que la había salvado, la persona que abandonó sus aliados, la persona llena de vacío en la cual nunca pudo llenarlo ni un poco._

_Era su fin, tal vez sería mejor para ella. Morir sin huir, morir para estar en algún lugar donde se encontraban sus antiguos amigos, morir para no sentir más arrepentimientos y culpas de sus errores._

_Miraba los destellantes rayos azules iluminaban en la mano derecha de su antiguo líder…este era un adiós, para sus compañeros de equipo, mejor dicho…ex compañeros, si hubiera tenido al menos una oportunidad de despedirse de ellos…en especial, de Suigetsu…_

_Suigetsu…_

_-Me hubiera gustado decirte "adiós" –pensó mientras cerraba los parpados esperando el golpe que la llevaría a la muerte._

_-Sasuke-kun!_

_Un grito…_

_-Sakura…_

_¿Sakura?_

_Levantó su mirada logrando divisar de lejos una muchacha de su misma edad, poseedora de cabello rosado, piel pálida y ojos brillantes color jade. Juzgando su vestimenta y el protector frontal en la cabeza, era una kunoichi de alguna aldea._

_¿Quién era ella?_

**-Fin del Flash Back—**

Aquella vez, si esa chica y ese jounin no hubieran aparecido, quizás no estaría presente aquí.

Desde que había visto a esa chica llamada Sakura pudo ver que le quería a Sasuke, al principio creyó que era una admiración superficial como lo sentía ella. Pero, luego de ver esos ojos jades…mientras la curaba miles lágrimas surgían de sus vidriosos ojos cayendo a gotas hasta explotar en el suelo y en su rostro extrañado…Sakura sufría por él, sin importar de su advertencia y de ese jounin, fue directamente hacia el Uchiha sin importar si llegaba a morir en sus manos. Además en su mirada había rastro de determinación…tristeza…emoción…fe…valor…esos eran sentimientos que ella no lo tenía, ni siquiera llegó a tener determinación desde que estuvo en escenas de batalla. _Ni siquiera algo que sentía por Sasuke._

Así que…ese era el amor, uno cuando ama a alguien haría todo por esa persona con tal de hacerlo feliz…sin importar si éste no te corresponde, uno igual seguirá insistiendo sin importar ser lastimado o sufrir por un amor inútil. Sakura estaba sufriendo por Sasuke, sufrió por él y lo sigue siendo…también sigue insistiendo para hacerlo feliz a pesar de tener un corazón herido con cicatrices difíciles de sanar. Algo que ella nunca logró serlo.

¿Qué hubiera sido si en algún momento hubiera demostrado sus sentimientos por Suigetsu?

Pero la pregunta era…¿Dónde estaba él y Jûgo? Desde que se separaron, no supo nada de ellos…

De pronto, una sensación de miedo inundó su mente por completo ¿Y si fueron capturados por algún grupo de shinobis? Obviamente su organización ya desvanecida es considerada enemigo de las 5 naciones del mundo Shinobi tras unirse a Akatsuki…podía ser posible, pero lo que más temía era que ellos fueran condenados.

No, aun no pudo haber pasado eso. Por más que suene ilógico, una parte de ella decía que ellos aún vivían aunque tal vez lo más lejano de las aldeas capitales de las 5 naciones y también hasta las menos conocidas.

Viró su mirada hacia el intacto cielo azul, ahora sin ninguna nube vagando con sus algodonosos cuerpos, tenía esperanza que ellos estaban bien sanos y salvos, tal vez se preguntaban como estaba ella…también Sasuke.

Negó con la cabeza frenéticamente, ya no tenían porqué preocuparse por alguien maldito como ése…una persona que abandona a sus aliados no es considerado más que una escoria sin importar que ellos lo ayudaron en todo y que se preocuparon por él. No, ella tampoco merecía sus preocupaciones cuando fue cruel y egoísta en el momento en que convivieron juntos.

Lo mejor sería mantener la esperanza.

* * *

><p>En un oscuro lugar nada lejos de la aldea que suele llamarse "Tierra de Hierro", en una zona boscosa donde las penumbras inundaban entre los árboles opacando el típico color verdoso de las vidas de las plantas. Todo era silencioso, a excepción del insistente chillido de los grillos y otros insectos nocturnos, pero para algunas personas era un silencio cargado de tranquilidad.<p>

Dos personas se encontraban sentados cerca de una fogata iluminando de la oscuridad impregnada del bosque, entre ellos se encontraban un hombre enorme y de gran corpulencia, ojos marrones oscuros y cabello parado color naranja. Mientras otro era un adolescente de cabello corto color blanco con destellos celestes, no muy alto con brillantes orbes violetas y unos dientes de tiburón similares a los espadachines de la Neblina.

Ellos eran Jûgo y Suigetsu Hôzuki, conocidos como ex miembros de Akatsuki y la desvanecida Taka al separarse de sus otros miembros sin noticia de ellos, ni tampoco saber si los abandonó puesto que ni se molestaron en ir a buscarlos mientras ellos pasaban semanas pudriéndose dentro de las desagradables mazmorras de la "Tierra de Hierro".

Hace unos dos días atrás lograron librarse gracias a la poca seguridad que había en la prisión, para desgracia del peliblanco nunca logró encontrar su espada. Aunque dentro de la prisión, había hablado que se extrañaba en no estar esa insoportable y ruidosa kunoichi que la tenía como compañera…ignorando su comportamiento irritante, para ser sincero le extrañaba sus gritos de fastidio y sus "simpáticos" golpes que volaban su aguado rostro. Ver el rostro de fastidio de su pelirroja compañera le llenaba de gracia y más cuando ésta mostraba más coraje cuando las palabras de broma eran verdad.

Pero, ahora que ella estaba ausente no encontraba algún sentido humorístico…inclusive en todo el viaje no dijo una palabra chistosa y eso que su compañero Jûgo quien carecía de chiste, admitió que había hecho bromas de mal gusto en el camino.

No tenía menor idea de ella y de Sasuke, tampoco de ese sujeto de Akatsuki ni siquiera vio que ellos tomaron la molestia en ir a rescatarlos, al menos están libres…fuera de esa mugrosa prisión donde no volverán a pisar esa tierra nunca más.

Tal vez Karin debe estar feliz de por fin estar al lado de Sasuke y además a solas donde podría seducirlo inútilmente como siempre lo hacía, en verdad en cada momento en que se separaban para conseguir información sobre el paradero de Itachi antes de partir siempre veía como Karin quería estar junto a Sasuke todo el tiempo inclusive se sonrojaba y ponía una sonrisa para seducirlo o estar a solas, se sentía celoso de que sea Sasuke quien recibiera esos encantos que le parecía de lo más bonita mientras él solo recibía regaños y golpes. Aunque, según lo que podía ver de Sasuke ni le interesaba sus sentimientos eso lo alegraba pero a la vez lo hacía enojar, ignorando sentimientos de una chica sería arrugarlos y lanzarlos a la basura, sin importar cuantas veces demuestre un amor siempre terminarán igual…todos a la basura para después pudrirse con los demás.

A veces se preguntaba que le vio esa zorra (no es porque Sui la odie, sino que ya es una costumbre llamarla así) en una persona insensible y sin tacto como Sasuke, debía admitir que era una cara bonita ya que la mayoría de las mujeres que lo veían se morían por tenerlo como pareja con la motivación de ser una "afortunada" algún día.

Patético.

Se ve que a veces el amor te hace perder la razón sin saber si llegarás a ser correspondido o no, es un sentimiento inútil.

Un suspiro de pesadez escapó de sus labios, se sentía un perdedor no por el hambre o al cansancio sino porque no era correspondido. Al principio, creyó que la razón por la que molestaba a Karin era para fastidiarla o para pasar el tiempo sin aburrirse debido que no le agradaba, pero con el paso del tiempo aunque en un corto lapso, comenzó a sentir cariño también un extraño sentimiento en la que no lo sabía describir.

Aunque Sasuke la veía como una herramienta para rastreo, mejor dicho "radar" o molestia teñida…la _amaba._

Si la amaba, por más que suene estúpido no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Esa kunoichi sin talento, con gusto pésimo de una zorra, que olfatea como perro, quien usa anteojos raros y la inútil del equipo llegó a entrar en su pensamiento y su corazón.

No era bueno en cumplidos ni siquiera en poemas o cosas cursis del amor, la quería como era y a través de sus discursos bromistas lo expresaba, sin importar si ella no se daba cuenta de eso.

-La extrañas? –una cuestión formulada por su compañero llegó en sus oídos.

-Eh?... –le tomó unos pocos segundos en responderle- Sí –susurró melancólico, además Jûgo sabía de sus pensamientos así que ni le hacía falta fingir, ya que se daría cuenta de eso.

-Sabes…nunca creí que tú llegarías a quererla de esa forma.

-Ni yo.

-No te preocupes, algún día nos encontraremos con ellos.

-Dudo que sea Sasuke…además, ni se molestó en buscarnos.

-No me refería solo a él.

-…

-Ya la volverás a ver…

-*Sí…si ella no me olvidara, porque yo no y jamás me olvidaré de ella* -fueron sus últimos pensamientos para después cerrar los parpados terminando plácidamente dormido entregándose en brazos del Morfeo.

* * *

><p>"<em>Si quieres evitar olvidar tus recuerdos…guárdalos en el corazón"<em>

**Fin**

**Que les pareció? Es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic de SuiKarin, denme una oportunidad, aunque al principio aborrecía a la zorra, dejenme decirles que luego de ver por primera vez un acto maduro de Karin en decidir distanciarse de Sasuke empezó a agradarme además de ver como quería comer...jeje, me dio gracia. Por lo menos dejó sus dotes irritantes de fangirl.**

**Si les gustó dejenme Reviews.**

**Nota de la autora: perdón por la tardanza, les prometo que muy pronto continuaré con los demás fic´s míos como "Frío invierno y Cálida primavera" también "Sode no Shirayuki", me encantó como me quedaron cuando los publiqué y más cuando a todos ustedes les hayan gustado. También veré si actualizo con mis otros fics. **

Nos vemos!

**Underword  
><strong>


End file.
